Banho
by Jinxamena Diane Pie
Summary: Erzsébet Bathory acreditava que com banhos de sangue, era capaz de se manter a juventude.


Assustadora, era como aquela casa, quase escondida por uma floresta em Salem, poderia ser descrita. Paredes de um marrom escuro desbotado, telhado com algumas telhas faltando e portas e janelas que rangiam e escorregavam. Uma típica casa de filme de terror abandonada. Exceto talvez, pelo fato da casa não estar abandonada.  
Dentro da casa, morava uma senhora de uns 50 anos, de cabelos grisalhos, olhos pequenos e claros, o rosto cheio de rugas e sempre vestindo roupas coloridas, que não combinavam com aquela casa antiga que decaía aos poucos. Ao que todos sabiam, a Sra. Martinez era rica, mas nunca mandara fazer ao menos uma reforma. Ela sempre dizia que era em memória a seu marido, que falecera quando ela ainda era jovem. A casa fora onde eles moraram até o dia fatídico. Até mesmo sua filha já tentou convence-la, mas não adiantou de nada, e assim a casa permaneceu.

Agora, o fato que venho lhes contar aconteceu há algum tempo, num almoço de Ação de Graças. Rosa, a filha de Georgina, levaria seu marido e filhos à casa da mãe para esse almoço. Rosa se mudo para um apartamento em Boston com seu marido, com quem teve um casal de gêmeos.

- Pai, já chegamos? – Perguntava Michael, impaciente.

- Para de reclamar, Michael! – Isabelle beliscou o irmão. – Você tá perguntando isso desde que saímos de casa!

- Se acalmem, vocês dois. Sim, já estamos chegando, só mais alguns quilômetros, crianças.  
– Rosa tentava acalmar os filhos enquanto o marido dirigia em direção à casa de sua mãe.

- Quilômetros? – Michael se encolheu no banco.

- Bem feito, pra parar de ficar reclamando. – Isabelle mostrou a língua.

- Você é idiota, Isabelle. – O garoto mostrou a língua também.

- Você é mais! – A menina retrucou.

- Você que é!

- Não sou!

-É!

-Não!

- CRIANÇAS! – Rosa olhou com desaprovação para os dois. – O pai de vocês precisa se concentrar para acertar o caminho, e se vocês ficarem gritando...

- Se acalme, amor. Já estou acostumado com esses dois. – Robert sorriu para a esposa, rapidamente voltando a atenção para a estrada.

Rosa suspirou, se encostando ao banco, logo levantando alarmada quando viu o estado da casa.

- Minha mãe parou até de limpar a entrada? Meu deus, ela está ficando realmente velha... – Ela parecia muito preocupada.

Robert estacionou o carro e desceu junto à família.

- Parece uma casa abandonada... – Michael andava na frente, seguido de perto pela irmã.

- Daqueles filmes de terror que você vê escondido, né? – Isabelle provocou.

- Cala a boca! – Ele deu uma cotovelada na garota.

- Sua sorte é que papai e mamãe ficaram lá atrás e... – A garota olhou para trás. – Cadê eles?

- Devem ter ficado conversando no carro. Vamos ver a vovó logo! – Ele puxou Isabelle para dentro da casa.  
A porta estava aberta, então entrar não foi problema. O problema foi enxergar no breu que estava a sala.

- Que cheiro horrível! – Reclamou Isabelle no momento em que pós os pés no chão de madeira, que rangia a cada passo que davam.  
Michael já estava no meio do corredor, gritando o nome da avó, mas parou quando sentiu Isabelle puxar sua manga.

- Que foi, Isabelle? – Ele se virou, mas atrás dele só havia o corredor cheio de portas. – Muito engraçado, Isabelle... Volta aqui, vou chamar nossos pais. – O garoto foi até a sala.

Nem sinal de Isabelle. A porta estava fechada. Michael se aproximou e puxou o máximo que podia, mas estava trancada.

- ISABELLE! – O menino gritava, correndo pelo corredor, abrindo as portas. Estava desesperado.

Ele parou quando sentiu um cheiro pútrido vindo de um dos quartos, e iria abrir a porta, quando ouviu passos no corredor. Virou-se para trás lentamente, sussurrando o nome da irmã. Porém, já bem próxima a ele, estava uma velha.

- V-vó? – Com a voz chorosa, olhou para a senhora à sua frente.

Antes que pudesse pronunciar mais alguma coisa, foi atingido no pescoço.  
Desde aquele dia, a família Jones fora procurada, a pedido de Georgina, mãe de Rosa Jones, que estava desesperada com o sumiço da filha depois que foi embora da casa.

-

Rosa, Robert, Isabelle e Michael, eram os nomes que estavam escritos em lápides no jardim quase inacessível de Georgina.

Ela se aproximou da bacia cheia de sangue perto das lápides, jogando pétalas de uma flor estranha por cima, e logo depois molhando a pele com o líquido.

Levantou-se, como uma moça de uns 20 anos, um sorriso perverso no rosto. Era hora de começar outra vida.


End file.
